please help me find this story
by Xx-juliet-rose-xX
Summary: its a story about a girl who was brought home by two vampire cousins who are purebloods the girls dad turned into a level e so they killed him. they then went to cross acadamy where she lived with them in the night class. there also was a vampire hunter who had the ability to let other people their age forget them. the girl also turned out to be some angel. please help me find it.


Chapter 1

"Juliet, honey it's time to wake up" my mommies sweet voice filled my ears as I slowly opened my eyes, and smiled when I saw her smiling face looking at me. "Hi mommy" I said as I stifled a yawn before stretching and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my fist. My mom made this face and made an "awww" noise.

"Well get I'll help you get ready" she said as I sat up. "No need mom I'll help Juliet, Phill needs you to help him with something" that was my sister Bella. Me and Bella have a very strong bond with each other she looked at me with the very same brown eyes that I have and smiled at me with affection in her eyes.

Mom smiled and nodded at Bella she took a look at me again and rubbed my face gently with a small smile giving Bella a kiss on the head as she went out the door. Bella then looked at me and plopped unto my bed pulling me down into her arms so we were cuddled together.

"Morning my shining star" she said into my hair. Ah there it is shining star, that is the nickname she given me the day I was born. She said it was because that night when I was born there was a shining star next to her favourite star. "Morning Bellie" I said and looked at her, then we started giggling.

After Bella helped me with my morning routine and brushing our teeth together she dressed me into a red colour dress and black and white converse she then brushed my hair so it will hanging in its original brown ringlets. Me and Bella look almost the same as our daddy Charlie, with brown eyes, brown hair and pale skin the only difference is, is that I have ringlets in my hair and she has wavy hair.

After Bella brushed my hair we went to get some breakfast in the kitchen where uncle Phil was wolfing down his breakfast I looked at him and scrunched up my nose in disgust. After saying good morning to him to while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek I had my own breakfast.

Later that morning uncle Phil and mom took us to the airport she was nearly in tears when I said "Don't worry momma we will be back before you know it" she then hugged me and Bella giving us kisses all over our faces mom whispered something into Bella's ear the smiled uncle Phil gave us a kiss on the cheek and a hug then we all said goodbye.

"Bella I'm scared" I said as we buckled into our seats. "Oh Juliet don't worry nothing bad will happen" she said comforting me "Here I'll hold your hand okay" I gave her my tiny hand the held hers tightly. When we took off I wasn't scared anymore. Me and Bella played games on the plane and ate some fruit while drinking juice.

Oh boy I feel so weird and tired "Bella I feel weird" I said she laughed, why is she laughing this could be serious "Hey don't laugh at me tell me" she just laughed harder and picked me up "It's probably jet leg Juliet don't worry" she said hugging me so I put my head on her shoulder. "Daddy" I shouted as I saw my dad and ran up to him he held his arms open for me and I jumped right in him.

"Hey princess, I missed you" he said "I missed you to daddy" I said and held him tighter. Soon Bella came with our bags and daddy helped her put it in his police cruiser. Thing were actually pretty weird in the car I don't know why though. "You're has grown a lot Bella" dad said as he took a glance at her "Yeah I haven't cut since last time I was here" we arrived at the house sooner than I expected. Dad helped Bella with the bags I wanted to help to so Bella gave me the toiletry bags where our shampoos and stuff were in. Dad showed us to our rooms we both had purple rooms my room looked so pretty with the purple walls and glittery silver fairies on the walls there also was a black walk in closet it was kinda to big for all my clothes but anyway there was a big mirror in my room with a big window I could leave open.

Maybe Peter Pan and Tinkerbell will come visit me I mean you can always have a little hope I looked at my bags and went to Bella to ask her to help me unpack but just as I was about to leave my room she came in with a knowing smile after seeing my face "Help me unpack, yeah" she asked I giggled and then helped her unpack and organise my closest after that was done we looked out my window and saw a red truck pull up a man and a boy Bella's age climbed out of the truck. I wonder who those people are.

"Bella, Juliet you girls remember Billy and Jacob right" dad said as we came out "Nice to see again Bella you've grown into a beautiful young lady and my Juliet you look more and more like your sister by the day" he said with a smile I just kept looking at him, I really don't know the people "I don't think she remember you Billy she was just a two the last time she saw us, hey Juliet you remember me right I mean come on you can't forget your favourite boy right" Jacob said with a wide smile showing his pearly white teeth off but I kept looking at them Bella seems to remember she and Jacob talked when dad said.

"Well do you like it" he said patting the truck "What this" she said pointing to the truck "Yup just bought it off Billy here, it" he smiled at her "This is perfect" she said excitedly she went to climb into the truck she and Jacob talked inside the truck when I went to dad and uncle Billy's side "Do I really know you" I asked him as I looked at him with my big brown eyes "Well you do you probably just don't remember us" he said "Well then I'm Juliet" I said holding my hand out with a smile "And you can call me uncle" he said shaking my hand. Dad went to drop the Blacks off at their house while Bella made dinner. Dad came just in time for dinner and we all ate happily.

After dad said goodnight to us girls Bella came to my room and helped me wash up she then read me my favourite story Beauty and the beast "... and they lived happily ever after" Bella then kissed me on my forehead "Goodnight Juliet" she said tucking me in "Goodnight Bella" I said and closed my eyes and went to sleep that night I had the strangest dream.

AN: Hey guys thank you so much for giving this story a chance please if you want you can follow and leave a review. I will try to update as soon as I can with the exams starting soon.

Xoxo Juliet


End file.
